


Consequence.

by ParkJiMinYoongix



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hope, Love, consequence, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJiMinYoongix/pseuds/ParkJiMinYoongix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had to make a decision.<br/>Follow his heart, or follow the rules.<br/>Either way, there's always a consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ❶ - Up all night

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place in 2012) Not edited.  
> This is the first One Direction fic I've ever written which was in 2013. It gets better towards chapter 5, I'm actually proud of myself lol.

Hi, I'm Aly.

Im 5'5, with dark cotton candy pink hair, and brown eyes-and noo, I wasn't born with pink hair aha. I just like it better than my original color. 

I like to change my hair color around once a month actually.

From, Brown to pink.

From pink to blue.

From blue to orange.

From orange to blonde.

From blonde to purple

Any color you name it.

Well except green, I hate green >.

The color just isn't appealing ya know?

Anyways, I live in London, but I'm from New Jersey. I am an only child and I live with my Nanna Annabel. I moved in with her when my mom died. Long story short, my mom died when I was 10, and exactly one month later, my Dad remarried some dumb blonde and paid absolutely no attention to me, leaving me in the dust. What a prick right? I had to take care of myself!

When I finally reached 15, I had moved out and went to London in search for my Grandmother. There she took me up under her wing and took care of me. 

I'm 17 now and a freshmen in college. I don't live in the dorms because I don't want to live with anyone else and I really like living with my Nanna. I mean she's all I have.

Nanna calls me the bunny princess, because I'm like obsessed with bunnies.

I have a bunny, named bunny. Cute right? He's white and puffy. And

I stare at my computer screen.

"Aaaaannnd?" I ask myself.

I let out an over exaggerated sigh and rest my head on my hand hitting the period button numerous times.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" I whine and push my feet off my computer desk sending me and the chair rolling till it hits the end of my bed.

I was writing a paper for English.

We had to write a paper about ourselves and what our life was like.

But the problem was, I hated writing. I always got stuck at certain points and would eventually blank out. Just. Like. Now..

My computer begins to ring and I look over at the screen to see my bestfriend Emma's face pop up on the screen.

Emma is one of my best friends. 

Well... she's my only girl friend.

I hop up out of my chair and jump over to my computer in one leap.

I lean on the desk and click the green button on the screen. My friends beautiful flawless face pops up.

"Aly!" she screames into the screen.

"Emma!" I say, but not as enthusiastic as she does.

"Aww, what's wrong with the chubby bunny?" Emma asks me, as if she were talking to a 6 year old.

I sigh. "Writer's block." I say.

"English assignment?" She asks, her accent putting emphasis on 'sign'.

I nod.

"You always say you have writers block Aly! But honestly, I think your just being lazy." She says.

"I am not." I say back accusingly, and move a strand hair out of my face that almost goes into my eye.

Emma was always calling me lazy.

Aly your lazy this!

Aly your lazy that!

I Know I can be lazy at times, but no need to rub it in all the time, geez.

"Are too." She says, and looks over her shoulder.

I hear a crash in the background and Emma hops up from her seat and shouts "Bullet noo!" and looks back to the computer screen.

"Al, gotta go! See you in 30 eh?!" She yells.

And then the screen went black.

I swear that dog was always driving Emma crazy. He is a handful.. She's lucky the school doesn't accept animals, or else her Mom would have sent Bullet along with her to college without hesitating.

Suddenly, what Emma had said slowly started coming back to me.

"30?..."

I look at my clock that read 7:24 am.

"No!.."

I run over to my window and frantically pull my curtains apart, and my eyes are immediately blinded by light. 

"Ahh!" I yelp and shield them.

I stayed up all night?

Great.

I close my curtains and quickly strip down bare and run into the bathroom, to quickly bathe. After, I get dressed and do my hair within the remainder of time I had left.

I chose a turquoise short sleeved button up shirt, and blue jean shorts with rips in them, with white sandals.

I curled my pink hair, then applied some black eyeliner to my eyes, along with a little pink blush.

I looked at the clock.

8:19.

I was late for school.

Awesome.

I grabbed my thin light blue jacket along with my bag and then ran downstairs.

I run into the kitchen and snatch up the brown paper bag on the table that Nanna left me, just like she does every morning and grab my keys.

I open the front door and to see Emma's silver Mercedes already sitting in the driveway.

"Well come on then!" She shouts out of the window.

I frantically lock the front door, trying not to drop my things and run over to Emma's car and hop in.

"Stayed up all night again?" She asks, smirking without looking at me, carefully backing out of the driveway and pulling off.

Putting on my seat belt, I lean the seat back and close my eyes.

"Yeah." I sigh.


	2. ❷ - Harry who?

"And why is your assignment late again?"

I stared my English teacher Mrs. Rose, dead in the face and tried to think of an excuse of why I didn't have my writing assignment for the 3rd time in a row.

"My bunny ate it..?" I asked her rather more than telling her.

She sighed, "Aly, I would like to speak with you after class." Then walked away.

I slump in my chair and tried to ignore the staring eyes and the snickering around.

After 30 minutes of Mrs. Rose and her lecturing the bell finally rang.

Everyone rushed out ahead of me, leaving me to be the last person to leave. I quickly tried to walk out of the roo-

"Aly."

Shit.

I turn and walk to her desk. "Yes?"

Mrs. Rose looks at me with concerned eyes. "Aly are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

I sigh. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had been failing her class miserably for the past semester and that wasn't like me.

"This isn't like you Aly." She said as if she were reading my mind.

"Is there something going on at home or--"

"No." I quickly reply.

She let out a breath as if she were holding it for a long time. "I'm just worried about you Aly. Your one of my best students. And I gave you so many chances of turning in that pap--"

I cut her off again. "I know, can I go now?"

She sighs as if in defeat. "Go ahead."

I quickly turn and leave the room.

"Aly!" someone says near me.

"Oh my God!" I jump and drop my bag and books, looking down to my side to see Emma smiling at me sitting near the classroom door.

"Jesus, Emma!" I cry, picking up my things.

"Sorry." She laughs and walks beside me as I start to walk.

"I heard what Mrs. Rose was talking to you about." She says, her voice suddenly serious.

"You did?" I look at her. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No!" She says and puts her hand on her chest and looks away. "Well maybe" She giggles and looks at me.

I sigh and start walking fast ahead, because I knew exactly what was coming.

"Aly!" Emma says, and hurries to catch up to me and grabs my shoulder.

"What?!" I say to her, almost yelling.

She looks at me and frowns. "Relax. Al--"

"No! please Emma I don't want to hear it." I say to her almost in a whine and start walking again.

She starts walking with me. "Im not gonna give you a speech or lecture or anything if that's what ya mean."

I look at her. "Really?"

She smiles. "No. But seriously though Aly, look at me." She says, and grabs my shoulders to keep me from moving.

She looks me in my face. "I'm only looking out for you Aly. You're my best mate, and I don't want you failing or anything over something stupid."

I sigh.

"Alright?"

"Okay." I huff out.

"That a girl!" She smiles and takes my arm as we walk to her car.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Later that night I did something I never thought I would do.

I finished my paper.

Once that was done I printed the papers out and sat them on my desk. I walked to my bed and threw myself down on it.

"Hugh, finally!" I say to myself as I am engulfed in several pillows that lay upon my bed. I lay there and stare at the posters on my walls and ceiling.

Once my eyes reach the ceiling I stare. Above my bed was my One Direction poster.

I freaking love One Direction.

I swear I might even love them more than I love myself, is that weird?

Growing up as a child, I wasn't really into music. I mean I wasn't really into toys either because I barely had any. But once I moved to London I changed. I became less shy and more outgoing, thanks to Emma. She showed me how to live a little.

One day Emma and her cousin Jennifer took me to a One Direction concert. They had an extra ticket, and I just thought hey, why not? I don't have anything to do. I mean I had no idea who these boys were, I had just moved there.

When we got to the concert there were screaming girls everywhere outside the place and everywhere you looked their were pictures, posters, t-shirts and much more with One Directions names and their faces posted everywhere.

I thought to myself, are these boys really that serious?

During the concert my question was answered. Then were amazing!

***Flashback***

One Direction performing 'What Makes You Beautiful' .

Harry sings,

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that your flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.."

I stop jumping and slowly put my hands down. "Who is that?" I yell in Emma's ear to get her attention.

"That's Harry! Gorgeous isn't he?" She smiles and begins to scream with everyone.

I just stood there and stared at the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my entire life.

***Flashback End***

And that night I fell in love with Harry Styles.

The way he danced, the way he sang, the way he flipped his hair, the way his dimples showed when he smiled... oh it was like heaven.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Finally its Friday!" I say to myself as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and stop. "Nanna what are you still doing here?"

She turns and smiles. "Goodmorning to you too Aly." She says in that sweet voice of hers.

I smile. "Goodmorning Nanna."

She walks over to me and hands me a brown paper bag.

"I'm off today sweetie." Then walks back into the kitchen.

"Oh." I say. "You bring back any muffins?"

My Grandmother works at a bakery and makes the best muffins.

"Nope," she shrugs. "Sold them out lastnight hunn."

"Aww man." I pout and cross my arms.

She chuckles and walks over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll make sure to save you a few tomorrow, okay. And I'll make sure theyre cooked last to be nice and hot."

I smile. "Thanks Nanna." I quickly hug her. "Gotta go!" and run out the door.

"See you later hunn!" She calls after me.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

"Emm, could you please turn the music down?" I groan at her and lean my head against the window.

"Whaaat?" She looks over at me in shock. "Aly, wants me to turn One Direction off? I cant believe it. You feeling alright?"

I smile lightly at her. "Yes, I just have a little headache. And for your information I never said to turn it off, I said turn it down."

She laughs at me and turns the music down as we pull up to the school parking lot.

I immediately hear loud screams and yelling through my window and it wasn't even down.

"What in the hell...?" I hear Emma say and I look out the window to see the whole front of the school surrounded by screaming girls. Some were crying and the rest were just plain out jumping around and screaming.

As Emma parks, we get out of the car and slowly walk towards the commotion.

A girl runs past Emma, screaming and crying into her phone.

Emma grabbed her by her arm. "Hey! Hey.. Sara, what's going on? Why is everyone out here going insane?"

"Ha-Harry! I- is here!" she sobbed to us.

I freeze.

"Harry WHO?"


	3. ❸ - At first sight

I sat in English class staring at the whiteboard in front.

My eyes would wander to Mrs. Rose about every once in awhile as she was talking, or wander to the window next to my desk but that's about it.

I couldn't stop thinking about what that girl Sara had said..

***Flashback***

As Emma parks, we get out of the car and slowly walk towards the commotion.

A girl runs past Emma, screaming and crying into her phone.

Emma grabbed her by her arm. "Hey! Hey.. Sara, what's going on? Why is everyone out here going insane?"

"Ha-Harry! I- is here!" she sobbed to us.

I freeze.

"Harry WHO?" I ask.

"Styles!" She cried and ran away, screaming mom into the phone.

My eyes grew wide and I turned and looked at Emma.

She looked at me confused. "There's no way, right?"

"Maybe.. they all thought it was Harry?" I say, as she just shrugged.

We both looked over to see an administrator suddenly leave the building and starts yelling through a megaphone at the crowd of girls.

"Ladies, report to class! Before we call security please!"

Emma takes my hand. "Come on, lets go." And we walk into the building.

We don't stop until we are in front of my English class.

Emma looks at me. "You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Emma smiles.

"What?"

She shakes her head. "I know your thinking about this Harry thing. You don't really believe he's here do you?"

"I mean.. I don't know! I mean what would he be doing here anyway, ya know?"

"Visiting family, visiting friends." Emma said, "Remember he is from here."

"I know but why would he come to this school."

"Exactly... Maybe-" Emma stopped talking when the classroom door opened.

Mrs. Rose head popped out, "Aly? Aly, what are you doing, your 40 minutes late!"

"I'll see ya later Al." Emma said as she strolled away.

I sighed and walked into class.

***Flashback End***

There's no way Harry could be here right?

Aly.

I mean isn't he busy with touring and all?

Aly.

..I should check his Twitter..

"Aly!"

I jump and look up at Mrs. Rose and then all around the room.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Do you know the answer Aly?" Mrs. Rose asked me.

"I-uh...umm..." I studderd.

Mrs. Rose gave me a strict look, "Maybe you should pay more attention instead of worrying about Twitter." then turned back to the whiteboard.

I slowly put my hand over my mouth. Did I say everything else aloud?

After Mrs. Rose gave us all our assignment, she came over to my desk and slipped a note under my text book.

After she walked away, I quickly picked it up and it read:

Aly, I am going to need to schedule an appointment with your parents.

Please tell them to give me a call 501-214-7899.

I looked up at Mrs. Rose. She was writing something on the board and had her back turned. What are we in high school? 

I gave her the finger. Schedule an appointment my ass. Then balled the note up and threw it at the trash can, completely missing.

I sighed in annoyance, and looked over to my right to see a couple of guys staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

They then looked away, one smirking.

One's name was Alex and the other, Trevor. Alex was an asshole but he was nothing compared to Trevor. Trevor was much worse. 

"Aly, be quiet please." Mrs. Rose said.

"Bitch." I heard Trevor murmur.

"Your mother." I snarled, crossing my arms.

"Aly." Mrs. Rose warned.

"Slut." He snickered quietly.

"Say that again?" I said to him, suddenly furious.

I balled my hands into fists and got up from my seat and walked up to him.

Mrs. Rose stopped writing on the board "Sit down Aly."

Trevor looked up at me in my face, "You heard me you slu-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I swung my fist, straight at his nose.

He yelped in pain grabbing his nose.

"That's it Aly, goddamnit! Get out!" Mrs. Rose yelled.

"Did you hear what he's been saying to me?!" I screamed at her.

She rushed up to Trevor

There's silence. Once again everyone was staring at me.

Mrs. Rose looked at me "Aly leave."

I stood there and stared at her for a few brief seconds.

"Ugh!" Angrily, I started leaving the classroom, but not before flipping one of the desks over.

I left the room, leaving my books and all and slammed the door shut. I don't even care.

I cant believe she put me out!

I walked down the hallway, then turned the corner. Pacing back and forth in the hallway I grabbed the sides of my head pulling at my hair.

"Fucking bitch!" I swung and punched a bulletin board I was standing near, leaving a dent there.

I flinched and looked at my hand. It was bleeding slightly and it was the same hand I had punched Trevor with.

I studied it, moving my fingers around and started walking down the hall once again.

I got teased and called names a lot in my English class...and I don't know why. I mean were in college for God's sake! Grow the fuck up! I mean every other class I have is fine. It's just my English class I get shit in.

I shake my head as footsteps are heard coming from the other hallway and I rushed to the corner to see who it was, and saw Trevor walking down the hall with a bloody tissue to his nose.

I quickly backed up and ran near a vending machine and hid next to it.

It's not that I'm afraid of Trevor, its just that there's no one else in this hallway besides me and him, and who knows what he could do to me?..

When all coast was clear, I slowly stood up and speed walked towards the exit.

I ran all the way to the dorm building and caught the elevator to the 3rd floor, where Emma stayed.

I walked out saying excuse me to a couple people who were entering the elevator. Then I walked down the hall to room 307.

The dorm building consisted of both boys and girls, but its not like they were allowed to room together. I mean, how weird would that be? I mean, are there actually schools that allow that though?

To get to Emma's room, once off the elevator you turn a corner then walk past a couple rooms, and then there's the room the faculty members have (who are also students, part time job) and then a couple more doors and then your there.

I walk past the faculty room, I saw that the door was open, so I turned my head quickly to get a quick view of the inside

I froze in front of the door, when I saw a tall curly haired boy standing in front of a woman. He wore black skinny jeans, black converse, and had a white V-neck shirt on, with a black jean jacket. Him and the woman were deep in conversation.

The boy seemed frustrated because, he walked over to a wall and put his hands on it, leaning on it, then shook his head walking back over to the woman.

He has nice hair... I thought.

I realized that I was standing right directly in front of the door like a creep, and quickly moved to the side peeking in. Like a creep.

I tried listening in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, "But right now, we don't have any single bed rooms. I'm sorry, but I will let you know if anything pops up alright? Now wait here hunn." She said and walked into a room next to the main desk.

A man dressed in all black, came out of another door rubbing his hands on his pants. I'm assuming he just came out of the bathroom.

Btw, this guy was extremely big and had huge muscles on him, like geez.

"Wow." I whisper.

He put a hand on the boys shoulder and said something to him I couldn't hear.

The man sat down in a chair and put headphones into his ears, immediately closing his eyes.

The boy shook his head and sat down on the couch, facing the front door I was peeking in, propping his elbows on his knees. He ran his hand through his hair, then put his head down, clamping his hands together playing with his thumbs.

Wait a minute... those hands.... And that hair.. And those LEGS.. Those legs!

My eyes went wide and I gasped, a loud which causes him hear me.

He quickly looked up, eyebrows furrowed and face frowned into a look of anger and curiosity. His eyes searched then looked to the door and that's when his beautiful green eyes met mine. His face then dropped to an unreadable expression. 

I couldn't move, nor breathe, and the longer we stared, the more I was losing oxygen.

My heart skipped a couple beats before, I quickly broke eye contact and ran the rest of the way down the hall to Emma's room.

I banged on the door, and after ad least 30 bangs, the door finally opened.

Emma stood there with a concerned expression on her face. You could tell she had just woke up, her hair was all over the place. "What's up? Why aren't you in class?"

I sped past her and stood near her pretty purple couch.

She closed the door. "Al, is there something wrong??"

I walked to her, and put my hands on her shoulder. "I saw him." I said, eyes wide.

She just stood there with a confused expression on her face, but then it slowly faded away into a huge smile.

"Noo waaay!" She huffed out.

"Yes." I say, walking to the couch and I land on it heedlessly, letting out a deep breath.

"I saw Harry Styles." I say shaking my head in shock.


	4. ❹ - The meeting

"Where?!" Emma freaks, and runs over to the couch and gets on her knees in front of me impatiently.

"Never in a million years had I ever thought I'd see him in person. He was so close.." I swoon.

"Where woman where?!" She yells, grabbing my collar.

"He was in the faculty office.." I say pointing my thumb.

I get up and pace to Emma's bedroom then back to the living room. "I saw Harry Styles..." I say to myself again in disbelief.

"Well did he see you??"

"He looked right at me!" I shout at her, my eyes wide.

"Oh my God." She put her hand to her mouth.

"I know." I shake my head and put my hand to my chest.

Look, I know it seems as if were kind of over exaggerating a bit but, how would you feel if you saw your favorite member, or any member for that matter from the group in flesh in blood, and no longer than 5 feet away from you?

"So is he really going here?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, he was asking the woman for a single bed room and all."

"But why though?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he wants his privacy?" I say stating the obvious.

"No, I'm asking why is he here."

"Oh. Good point.

Emma chuckled. "Why are you here anyway? Why aren't you in class?"

I look down at the ground. "I... kinda got put out..?"

She looks at me with furrowed brows. "Of English? Aly what did you do now!" She whined.

"I kinda punched that Trevor guy.. in the face." I look at her.

"Trevor Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! well, then!" She says, getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen.

"Wait.." I slowly walk over to her "So your not mad?"

"No, why would I be? Trevor's a douche anyway." She says stacking clean plates into the cabinet.

I smile.

"Did you make him bleed?"

"Yeah..?"

"Good!" She smiled.

"Emma!" I playfully hit her arm and began laughing.

We laughed together till there was a noise at the door and in walked Aubrey, Emma's other friend. Emma's known Aubrey longer than she knew me. She's also her roommate. Aaaand a bitch.

"What's so funny?" she asked closing the door, walking in the kitchen sitting her bags down onto the counter top.

Emma stopped laughing and smiled, "Aly, was just telling me about how she beat up Trevor, that guy from--"

"Eww!" Aubrey says, cutting Emma off and pointing down to my right hand.

I lifted it and looked at it totally forgetting about the cuts and bruises it had.

"Oh my God! Al..." Emma said, quickly walking over to me, grabbing my hand.

"You hit him that bad??"

I chuckled, "I kinda ended up hitting a wall after I left the room.."

"Why'd you punch a wall? Come one Al.."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a wall.. it was a bulletin boar-" I try to say.

"Well you need to do something about that! Like pronto. That is so digusting, like seriously Aly, ew." Aubrey says, to me her face filled with disgust.

Did I mention Aubrey, was a total bitch?

She says anything to anybody not caring about what she says, or the way she says it. Everything had to be done her way or no way. And plus, she even bossed Emma around sometime and Emma would just do it.

I swear their relationship wasn't right. Emma just wont realize that Aubrey, doesn't care about anyone but herself.

"You really should Al. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Emma asks, walking towards the bathroom, and cutting on the water then closing the door.

"Um..I don't know." I clench and unclench my fingers, wincing slightly.

Aubrey grabs my wrist and walks me to the door.

"Did you touch anything?" She asks.

"What? Aubrey- stop." I demanded and release my wrist from her grip. 

"I hope you didn't with your blooding hands." She says in disgust crossing her arms.

I just stare at her. "What is your problem?"

My phone rings before she could speak. 

I take it from my pocket and look at it reading: Josh.

A big smile grows on my face as I answer it. "Hi!" 

"Ello, Aly. How are you?" I could feel him smiling on the other end.

Josh was another one of my friends here from London. The sad thing about it was that he moved to America to go to school there.

I miss him so much.

"Great. How's everything?"

I could see Aubrey staring at me from the corner of my eye, arms still crossed.

"Hold on Josh, I have someone over here being nosey, listening to our conversation." I say and start to leave the room.

"Who is it? Is it Emma?" He asks chuckling.

"No, just her little dog." I say smirking at Aubrey, watching her eyes go wide as I shut the door.

I start walking down the hallway.

"Oh, don't be mean to the little Bullet."

I laugh at his comment. More than I wanted to.

"I was actually referring to Audrey."

He laughs out loud. "Ohh wow! Then nevermind, I take that back." I laugh with him.

"So, you never answered my question. How's everything going?"

There was a pause.

Then there was a sound like Josh had just picked up the phone.

"Hello? Josh?"

"Hey, sorry Aly, Ive got to go. Eric needs help moving some of the furniture around. I'll call ya later alright?"

I frown. "Y-yeah, okay bye."

Click.

I sigh. I never really get time to talk to Josh. We always talk ad least once every two months, because he's always busy with school or work. Well ad least he hasn't forgotten about me..

I put my phone into my back pocket and continue walking down the hallway. I stop just before I hit the Faculty office, I hesitate, then I peek in.

Well ad least tried to.

The door was shut. I'm an Idiot.

"Stop stalking Harry Aly.." I hiss to myself.

As I turn the corner, I run into something hard. Or someone. It was a man and he had books in his hands. I repeat. _Had._

"S-sorry!" I stammered getting on my knees to help the man pick his books up.

And as I did, I hear a door open behind me.

"What happened? Are those my books?" A deep British accent asks.

I freeze, bite my lips together, and shut my eyes tight. Oh God.....please no.

"It's alright miss." The man said looking at me kindly, he also had an accent. "I got it."

We both stand as I give him the book in my hand then wipe my hands on my pants, which had began to sweat.

The man walks past me and behind me into the room as I just stood there staring at the wall in front of me and then down at the carpet.

Along with my sweating hands, my heart was pounding uncontrollably against my chest.

I felt a presence behind me.

_His_ presence.

"Hello?" He says. "Are you alright?"

Oh that accent! That _sweet, sweet accent_.. I cry inside.

I close my eyes tight, once again and begin to slowly turn around. Then I open my eyes, and there he was. Wearing the same clothing I had saw him in earlier, its just he had taken his converse off and was just in his socks.

I look up, my eyes landing on his lips that were a bright shade of pink. Looking farther up, until I meet his eyes. Oh my God.

"Hellooo?" He says saving his hand in front of my face. "You ok?" 

I blink, opening my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I kinda figured I looked like a baby bird, holding its mouth open waiting for its mother to feed it, so I quickly shut my mouth. 

He looks me over which makes me shake slightly and then he notices my hand. His expression changes to concern as he reaches for my hand. I jump at his touch. 

He looks up at me. "Sorry." He quickly says, then looks back to my hand. "Does it hurt?" 

Again I move my mouth, but nothing comes out. 

"What happened?" He asks. 

When he realizes he's not gonna get anything out of me, he lets out a deep breath then looks back into the room. "Wait here." He tells me.

I just stand there. Because, when Harry Styles tells you to stand, you stand. When Harry Styles tells you to sit, you sit. When Harry Styles, tells you to get on your knees, you get on- 

"Come in." His voice, snaps me out of my thoughts and I jump staring at him as he pulls the door fully open and steps aside for me to enter. 

I look at him with confusion, excitement, anxiety, desire, and much more running through my veins. 

"You coming in?" He asks. "I want to take a look at your hand.. if that's alright?" 

I swallow hard, then nod, taking deep breaths, as I enter the room. 


	5. ❺ - Yes you

"Have a seat there." He tells me, pointing to a black leather couch then going into the bathroom.

I take a seat, immediately sinking down into the couch. Wow! I thought moving around on the couch.

I tell you, if you were tired and sat on this couch, it'd sure enough quickly put you to sleep. It's so comfy. I stop moving once he came out of the bathroom.

He stops at the long black coffee table in front of me, a white first aid kit in his hand. He kneels down on one knee and takes my hand examining it.

I shiver and jump a bit as I feel a weird shock jolt up my arm and down my back.

He also jumps, as he eyes me weirdly. "Are you ok?"

I nod, embarrassed.

He chuckles, as he reaches behind him and digs in the kit.

"You don't talk much do you?" I blush.

I see him dig out a couple cotton balls and then a small bottle of liquid.

"I guess not." He answers himself, as he takes a cotton ball and pours some of the liquid on it.

He takes my hand. "This may sting a bit."

I flinch as he dabs at my cuts and I immediately feel my knuckles begin to burn. I clench eyes tight together and try not to cry out.

He must have looked up and noticed my face because he softly murmurs, "I know I know..."

I soon feel cool air, that eased the pain, hit my knuckles and open my eyes to see him lightly blowing on my fingers.

I gasp lightly.

He soon stops and slowly looks up at me. I felt warm inside and felt my cheeks start to heat, as he gives me a warm, dimpled smile.

_Oh my God... he's so beautiful._

I smile back.

He rubs some type of white cream on my cuts and then wraps some bandages around my knuckles.

"All done." He says as he gets up and put the things back into the kit, walking back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

I look at my hand, then put it to my chest and smile hard. Shaking my head at myself I get up from the couch, gazing around the room. My eyes stop on a picture and I go over to it, picking it up. It was a picture of him and a girl that resembled him a lot. They had the same smile and same green eyes.

"That's my sister Gemma." A voice says and startles me making me drop the picture, but I catch it mid air.

"Shit Harry!" I cry, looking back seeing him leaning against the bathroom doorway on his shoulder, with his arms folded.

His eyes grow wide, an amused look on his face, "Oh, so you do talk?"

I felt myself blush and quickly turned my head, putting the picture back on the shelf. I looke back at him as he walked into the kitchen. I stand there not knowing what to do next.

_Should I leave? I mean he's not putting me out._

He gets a carton out of the fridge, his back turned to me, and pours a golden liquid into a glass. Im guessing apple juice.

"So now that I know you can talk." He says, "What's your name?"

"A-Aly." I stutter as I walk into the kitchen and stand near the counter.

"Aly." He repeats.

_Omg, he said my name! and it sounded so beautiful the way it rolls off his tongue._.

He puts the carton back into the fridge then turns around and faces me.

"How old are you Aly?" He asks, taking a sip from the glass.

"Seventeen.." I say. "Your N-nineteen.. right?" _Ugh! I wish I would stop stuttering!_

He nods then gives me a small smile, sitting the glass down on the counter.

"So. Aly, are you a fan of One Direction?" He asks me as he leaves the kitchen and walks into I'm guessing his bedroom.

I look towards his room slightly raising my voice. "U-umm.. theyre ok I guess." _Lies._

He comes out of the bedroom with a black, grey and white plaid shirt on over top of a different white tee he had just changed into that was slightly see through.

I looked at his chest, spying the two swallows and butterfly tattoos. My face grew hot and I looked away before he could catch me staring.

"They?" He asked as if he had no idea who I was talking about.

"Yeah..?"

"You do know who I am right?" He asks smirking, rolling up his sleeve on one arm. 

"Yeah.. of course." I say smiling a little. Oh no, what did I say wrong? "Why do you say that??"

"Well, because you said they." He answers me rolling up his other sleeve.

"It just sounds weird when your talking to me , as in one of the band members, and yet your saying they, as if Im not here." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh.." I say embarrassed.

"It's alright though.." He buttons up the rest of his shirt halfway leaving a few top buttons unbuttoned. When he finishes he asks, "Why just ok?"

"Uhh.. I don't know. Just not really my type of music I guess." _Lies._

"Oh.." he says, with a unreadable expression on his face.

Was he upset that I had told him that I wasn't into One Direction or their music?

"Well then," He says. "What type of music do you like?"

And then I just said the first name that popped into my head.

"Katy Perry." I blurt.

"Oh." He says and smiles slightly. "She's cool."

I know I shouldn't be lying to him, but I just don't want Harry to think I'm another crazy One Direction fan who's obsessed with him.. which sadly I was.

The man that I had bumped into in the hallway, comes out of one of the rooms.

I totally forgot he was here.

"Well mate, I'm off. Just call me if you need anything. Nate should be here in about 10 to 15 minutes."

"Alright Paul." Harry nods and watches the man leave the room shutting the door behind him.

"Who's Nate?" I ask him. Stop being nosey.

"My other body guard." He answers, walking over to a closet and takes out a black hoodie and slips it on.

"Oh."

He pauses as if deciding something, then turns around. "Aly, would you like to get some coffee with me?"

"Me?" I ask shocked.

Did Harry Styles just invite me to get coffee with him?

He chuckles. "Yes, you." then nods.

"Umm sure." I reply smiling.

Yes, yes he did.

"Great." He says, and goes to his room and comes back out with a pair of ray-band glasses in his hands.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but what about Nate?" I ask him. 

"What about him?" He asks, walking to the door and opens it holding it open for me.

"Um, nevermind." I say walking out realizing that Harry probably didn't want his body guard to be with him.

I stand there and wait as Harry locks the door. He looks up and down the hall and then we walk down towards the elevators.

Harry presses the button and we stand there waiting for it. I glance over at him and watch him as he watches the numbers above the elevator go down.

He looks over to me and I quickly look in front of me, feeling myself blush for like the 50th time.

The elevator dings and opens.

As we step onto the elevator Harry puts his hood over his head.

When the doors close, I press the lobby button.

"You need to make any stops before we go to the shop?" He asks me.

I shake my head no.

Before the elevator reached its last floor I watch as he puts on his dark shades then links his arm in mine stepping off of the elevator. Don't freak out, don't freak out.

Harry and I quickly walk through the lobby and towards the door, passing a few chatty girls and a couple guys.

Thankfully, we were able to leave without Harry getting spotted. We then walk across the lot and towards a red jaguar.

"A classic." I say when near the car.

He smiles down at me, "Yup, love em'." He says and opens the door for me.

I get in and watch Harry as he walks to the other side and hops into the car without opening the door. Jesus help me.

He starts the car and then presses a button and I hear something behind me, looking back as I see the roof of the car being pulled up and over our heads.

Then he rolls up the windows. Thank God it wasn't hot outside nor hot in the car.

"Buckle up." He says to me as he puts on his seat belt.

As I put on mine, he pulls out of the parking lot, and onto the road.


	6. ❻ - Blue

After ad least no more than 15 minutes, we arrived at a bakery.  
We get out of the car and then walk to the shop.

The bell rings above the door as Harry held it open for me, and I thank him, walking inside, as I'm hit by smells of delicious coffee and donuts.

The shop surprisingly had no one in it.

"Hm, must be a slow day." Harry says and takes off his hood and glasses.

The woman at the cash register smiles at us, "Can I help you?"

I look at Harry and open my mouth to speak-

"Harry?" The woman says, eyeing him as if she's seen a ghost.

_Uh oh._

Hi, Lucy." Harry, says smiling at the woman.

I look at Harry confused. What?

The woman starts to back up and yells, "Barbara!" then runs into the back, "Barbara!"

"You know her?"

He nods to me. "I used to work here."

"Really?" I say, in unbelievement. I guess I don't know much about Harry as I thought I did. Hell, I didn't even know he had sister named Gemma. Would've have thought Emma would have told me this, with her being a One Direction fan before me and all. I mean, just like all the other fangirls out there I need to know these things! I mean, one of us are gonna be Harry's future wife! And by one of us I mean me, basically.

An older woman comes from the back with the other woman who was now holding a camera. "Barbara!" Harry says, walking to hug the woman with his arms open wide.

"Harry!" The woman says hugging him. "How are you my love?"

Harry looks at me smiling, "She's the one who use to pinch my bum on the side."

"Yes, I did!" The woman says and attempts to pinch Harry's butt.

Harry jumps and giggles. I laugh at his cuteness.

The woman looks at me. "Who is this Harry? Is this your girlfriend?"

I blush, "Uh.."

"Barbara and Lucy this is Aly." Harry says smiling. "Aly, this is Barbara and Lucy."

Barbara walks over to me and gives me a tight hug. "Nice to meet you love."

"You too." I smile. I nod at Lucy and she does as well. I then walk over to the donuts looking at the kinds that they have as the three of them talk.

"Well, how about I get you two some hot donuts and fresh coffee." Lucy says putting the video camera down as she walks near the donuts.

"Tea please." Harry says.

"She's really pretty Harry." I hear Barbara say as she and him walk over to a table.

I smile to myself and thank Lucy as she hands me, a jelly filled donut and coffee then I make my way over towards Harry and Barbara.

"I'll let you two enjoy." Barbara says, as she gets up from her chair and walks towards the back of the kitchen.

As I take a seat across from Harry, Lucy brings Harry his tea and donut.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Mhm. Its good to have ya back Harry." She tells him giving him a warm smile.

He smiles back. "Good to be back."

She nods and walks away.

"Now you." Harry says, turning to me.

I look up at him and raise my eyebrows. "What's with the pink hair?" He asks, taking a bite of his donut.

I blush and smile slightly, sitting my mug down with shaky hands, while shrugging. "Uh..I like pink." I say, staring at the way his tongue pokes out of his mouth before he takes a bite.

He gives me an amused look. "So you keep your hair like that all the time?"

I shake my head no, chewing some of my donut, covering my mouth as I swallow. "I change my hair color all the time.. about once a month."

He raises his eyebrows. " _Really?_ "

I nod and drink some of my coffee.

"What colors?"

I shrug. "Blue, red, purple..."

He smiles. "I like blue. What about orange?"

I look up thinking about if I had dyed my hair orange. "I think the only time I've ever dyed my hair orange was when I was 14. That's when my hair was really short."

"Oh." He says, stirring his tea.

My eyes widened a bit, realizing I had just spoken to him without stuttering once. Oh my God, I'm having a conversation with Harry Styles! _Holy shit_ someone pinch me. "So what color do you think you'll die it next?"

"Blue.." I say looking down at my half eaten donut and look up to see him smiling at me.

"I like blue." He tells me again, smiling.

"I know." I say blushing.

He gives me a cheeky grin. "You blush a lot."

" _I know!_ " I whine putting my hands over my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

He laughs. "Your apologizing, for blushing?"

I chuckle, "Yeah..I guess."

He chuckles. "Well don't. It's cute." 

I blush even more, my cheeks starting to hurt from trying not to smile so much, as Harry laughs.

I sense someone looking at me as I look up to see six pairs of eyes, looking at me and Harry through the bakery window. There were six girls, and I could hear one say. "I told you he'd come here!"

As another says, "Hurry up!, where's my phone?" digging franticly in the other girls purse.

"Harry..." I say staring at the girls and he follows my eyes, now noticing the girls. 

Harry's eyes grow wide as the girl finally gets her phone out and aiming it at Harry and I, making the flash go off in our faces.

"Oh no." Harry slowly says getting up from his seat.

He takes a couple bills from his pocket, throws them on the table, then grabs my arm lifting me up from my chair.

"We have to go." He says, and we quickly rush out of the shop and run to the car. I look back to see the three girls running towards the car squealing. 

Harry and I quickly get in and before I could even close the door all the way, Harry had already started speeding off and down the road.


	7. ❼ - Sorry

I look over to Harry. He was gripping the steering wheel tight and he seemed to be in deep thought. I look behind the steering wheel to see that we were going ad least 80 mph.

"H-harry.. can slow down?" He just kept going.

We were now going 85mph. "Harry!!" I shouted, scared.

He blinks a few times and looks over to me as if If he'd forgotten I was even in the car. "Sorry." He says, and the car begins to slow down, his grip on the wheel loosening.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

He pauses, then says, "Do you have a twitter?"

I nod. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you go on there, look me up and see if there's anything new about me on there? Please."

I click on the app, then type in Harry's name, seeing tweets from people talking about him being at the school.

"There's just tweets about you being at the university." I say biting my lip. "Can I turn on the radio?" I ask shyly.

He nods. "Sure." I turn on the radio and scan through the stations.

_. . . "There will be-"_

_. . . "If you don't goo-"_

_. . . "High dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life..."_

I grin excitedly. "I love this song!"

Harry looks over to me smiling, "I've heard this before. What's it called again?"

"Clarity" I say, "by Zedd ft. Foxes"

"Oh yeah." He says, turning it up a little more.

_"Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends... a clock ticks and it breaks your glass, and I drown in you again. Cause you are the piece of me! I wish, I didn't need! Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why! If our loooove is tradegy why are you my remedy? If our loooove's insanity why are you my clarity?"_

I smile and nod my head to the beat, moving my hips in the seat, as I look out the window watching the trees as they past by.

_"If our loooove is tradegy why are you my remedy? If our loooove's insanity why are you my clarity?"  
(Interlude)_

"Why are you my clarity?" I sang along with Foxes.

Harry looks over to me in shock, "You can sing?"

I blush, avoiding eye contact with him, "Umm..yeah I guess." 

**Radio:** _Once again, that was another great hit! Zedd's clarity. I'm going to be here all afternoon guys, giving you the summer hits you want to hear!...We have a little news-_

"You guess? You so good Al-"

_About One Direction's Harry styles. Rumor has is, Harry is going to be attending university in Holmes Chapel. Harry was seen there today early this morning by several students.  
Another rumor has been that Harry was seen today in Homes Chapel, at his old bakery, which he used to work at. Fans report that he was seen with a girl with bright pink hair? Hmm. Were all wondering, who's this new girl-_

Harry shuts off the radio. I stare at the radio for a few seconds then I look at him. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"That all of this is happening.."

"You don't have to apologize." We pull up into the school parking lot and Harry turns the car off.

We sit there in silence for ad least 5 until I finally decided to break the ice. "Thanks for the coffee and pastry. I had fun."

He nods but doesn't look at me. 

I bite my lip, and reach for the door handle when he doesn't respond back, opening the door slowly. "Bye." I say to him, looking over to him to see him now tapping away on his phone.

I frown, getting out and shut the door, keeping my head down as I walk across the grass towards the campus main building going up the steps.

_Don't look back Aly, don't look back._

Ignoring my conscience, and immediately regretting it, I look over my shoulder towards Harry's car. I hear the car start, and watched sadly as Harry backed out of the lot, and drove away.

I then run into the building and towards the women's restroom, lock myself in a stall, dropped down to my knees, and began to cry, wondering what the hell I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, things take a turn for the worse.


	8. ❽ - Taken

After about a half hour of crying, I lift myself up from the floor, brush myself off and walk out of the stall to the sinks.  
I stand there and stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and my cheeks were soaked.

"Somehow you ruined everything..and now he hates you.."

I start to wipe my face off with the back of my right hand but I stop, realizing it had bandages on it. Having flashbacks of Harry fixing up my hand, I slowly drop my hand to my side and look at myself in the mirror once again before wiping my face with my free hand and exit the bathroom. I decide not to go up to Emma's dorm, and head straight home. I don't want to hear her blabbering to me about the things she's seen online. Ad least not today.

I walk outside to notice the sun setting a bit. I stop a short blonde haired girl from walking past me, "Excuse me do you know the time?"

"Aly!" I hear someone yell and look up to see Emma and Aubrey standing near Aubrey's car. Great.

Emma waves her hand for me to come over as the girl looks up from her phone, and tells me it's seven forty eight. I thank her and make my way over to Emma.

"Yeah?" I say, ignoring Aubrey's annoying stare.

"Ok, so why didn't you tell me you were with Harry Styles?!" She shouts at me, her eyes full of excitement and disbelief.

I shrug. "I literally just got back. How'd you find out?"

"TMZ!" She shouts. "You and Harry's pictures are everywhere! Why didn't you call me back? Ive being calling your phone all day!"

"They were totally cracking on your hair." Aubrey smirks.

I roll my eyes ignoring Aubrey, "No you haven't.." and dig in my pockets for my cell phone.

"Oh no." 

"What?"

"Either I left my phone at the bakery, or I left it in Harry's car." I sigh.

Emma gets in the car and gets out with my bag in her hand.

"Here. I got your stuff, you left in class."

"Thanks." I take my bag.

"Mhm." Emma smiles. "This is so exciting!" She squeals. "Is Harry here now?"

I look over to the parking lot scanning for his car. "No."

"Hey, have you been crying?" Emma asks. "Your eyes are all red." She frowns.

"She's probably crying because, Harry probably dropped her off, embarrassed realizing the mistake he'd made going out with a pink haired troll." Aubrey snickers. "Or was it the Twitter insults? They're only stating what's true honey."

"I'm leaving." I say turning around and walking away.

"Where ya going?" Emma calls after me.

"Home!" I yell, pulling my hood over my head, crossing my arms.

I hear Aubrey say, "I don't see what Harry see's in her anyway. She's such a loser."

"Aubrey fucking stop! Aly, let me give you a ride!" I hear Emma's footsteps behind me. "Aly!"

I pick up my pace and begin running.

I ran until I was far away from the school. I know me not getting a ride from Emma was stupid because I got a ride to school from her in the morning for a reason, and that reason was because I lived a bit far from the school.

The sun was now set fully, and it was really dark outside. This part of the road had no street lights, which I didn't understand. It was basically like a short little high way.

I hear a car and look behind me to see a pair of head lights coming up the road. I move out of the street the car drove up and stopped behind me. I stopped walking and turn around, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Emma?" I call.

The car door opens and the person walks towards me. "You need a ride?"

As the person got closer, I notice that it was an older man. Probably in his late thirties.

"No thank you." I tell him, backing up. "Im ok."

"Ya sure?" He asks.

I nod and turn around and began to walk away. I could still feel the man's presence so I started to lightly jog.

I hear his footsteps now behind me, and they were getting closer, so then I started to run.

And so did he.

"Help!!" I yell in panic, my heart racing.

No one could hear me. I was basically in the middle of no where.

"Somebody, help me!! Please!" I scream.

I feel the mans arms wrap around my waist and he then tackled me to the ground. I yelp out in pain as I land on my hand and feel pain shoot through my wrist.

I scream at the top of my lungs. "Let me go!! Somebody help me!!"

"Shut up bitch!" He yells in my ear, and covers my mouth. I bite his hand and he yells, cursing. His hand leaves my mouth and he rolls me over, straddling me as he punches me in the face.

My head swung hard to the right and I immediately felt excruciating pain and dizziness. He got up off me, grabs my legs, and begins to drag me back to his car.

"N-no..." I try to cry, trying to scream, but I feel myself beginning to drift out.  
I try crawling away, but he is too strong.

I suddenly feel my legs drop and I roll over onto my back, lifting my head up slightly to see a black truck suddenly appear parked out of and see a figure get out of it.

Everything was so blurry.

I see figures attacking each other before my head drops back on ground and I close my eyes everything drowning out around me. 

I think I hear someone say my name, but their voice, sounds, my sight, everything was off.

Unable to stay awake much longer, I black out.


	9. ❾ - Escaping

I wake up in a pitch dark room.

I held my lips together and flinch reaching my hand up to my cheek. It hurt so bad. There had to be a bruise there. Leaning up I patted my hands around me feeling soft material.

Realizing I'm on a bed, I slowly sit up and swing my legs off the side. I slowly stood patting my pockets for my phone.

"Shit." I curse under my breath, having forgotten I didn't have it.

My breathing increased rapidly as I slowly started to walk, reaching my arms out in front of me so that I don't run into anything.

I started to sob, realizing that my attacker could've molested me, or could rape and kill me, if I don't find a way to escape now. I stop, when my hand touches something. I feel over it. It was a dresser.

I freeze then I hear footsteps. They sound like they're coming from the left side of the room, so that must be where the door is.

I panic as they sound as if they're getting closer. I quickly hide beside the dresser just as the door opens. I cover my mouth with my hand and I hold my breath.

I hear them walk around the room till they stop, and shine a light on the bed and I hear an intake of breath as they notice I'm gone. Without hesitation, I jump up, and run over to them, jumping on their back.

I scream, hitting them on top of their head with the palm of my hand full force, then I lean my head down and bite down on their ear.

They screamed in pain and swing me off their back. I fall hard to the floor but quickly get up ignoring the pain in my body as I run towards and out the door, holding my wrist. I take a right, then a left having no idea where I'm going. I run in a room slamming the door and locking it.

Breathing hard, I back away from the door watching it. I look at my wrist. It looked bad. Really bad. I start crying as I turn looking around the room. It was big. But also empty.

I run to the window, and open it seeing that it was pouring rain. Looking up at the dark sky, I then looked down.

The house sat on a big hill meaning, that if I jumped, I wouldn't make it, most likely breaking both my legs. I look both left and right to the sides of the house seeing if I could grasp something and climb down. But I see nothing.

I closed the window, sweeping a hand through my hair starting to feel dizzy.  
Taking deep breaths in and out, I slowly walk to the door, cracking it open. Then I make a run for it. Within seconds, I am grabbed by my waist and pulled back.

"Stop!" I hear them growl.

"Let me go!" I scream and I elbow them in the stomach.

"Oof!"

I hear them fall to the ground and I run till I see the stairs. I rum down them and to the front door. Yanking the door open, I run out of the house, the rain beating down on me instantly.

It takes me awhile to find the main road, but eventually I do. I run up the road hoping to see cars, but none come into view. At the same time I'm hoping not to see any because, of what just happened to me. They could be crazy too.

I don't know how long I was running, but it felt like hours. I pant heavily, and I stop running leaning down, my hands on my knees.

It had stopped raining, and I was soaked. I felt like breaking down till I notice a light, in the far view of my right eye. Leaning up I start walking towards it and eventually start to jog.

As I got closer, I realize that it was a gas station. There was only one car there parked. A hint of gratitude hit me and I run over to the station.

"Help!" I yell and run to the side of the Range Rover.

I look through the driver's window and to the back. I then run into the gas station store and look around. "Hello?" I say.

A gas station worker, comes out from the back. "Are you alright miss?" He asks, with concern on his face eyeing me up and down.

Just then a boy with dirty blonde hair comes from one of the aisles, carrying...a lot of snacks.

My eyes widen. Is that..? Omg.

"Niall?" I ask, in shock.

He smiles at me. "Hello."

He walks over to the counter, putting the stuff down. He was wearing a white hooded shirt with a blue patch on the chest , and dark denim jeans, with all white Supra Vaider high tops. 

He looks over to me as I was still staring at him open mouthed, while the guy rung up his things. His eyebrows furrow and he looks at me with a smile. "Ye' okay?"

I try to say something, but nothing comes out. Here we go again.

The guy behind the counter laughs, "I think she's star struck bro."

Niall chuckles, "What's yer name?"

"Aly." I say.

Niall pays and takes his bag. "Aly." He repeats. Just like Harry.

My cheeks warm. "Do you want an autograph Aly?" He asks me.

I nod and he moves his head to the right as to say follow me and we walk outside to his car.

Oh, the Range Rover was his car.

He opens the driver's door and gets in putting his bag in the passenger seat, then digs in the glove compartment and takes out a paper looking at its front and back. Then he gets a pen and signs it.

He smiles then hands me the paper.

I smile and take the paper looking at his hand writing. "Thanks."

"No problem." He looks me up and down. "Got caught in the rain I see."

"Yeah..." I answer.

"Yer eyes are a little red. Were ye' crying??"

"No.." I lie, rubbing my arm, and turning my head looking into the gas station store then looking down at the ground.

Niall frowns, as he looks around the deserted gas station. "Where's your car?" He says, getting out of the car. "And what happened to yer face?"

"I...I ran into a pole. And my ride left me." I lie in shame.

"Ye ran into a pole?" Niall says, his eyes now slits. He doesn't believe me. Of course he doesn't. He's not an idiot.

"Yeah." I place my hand over my wrist, just in case he noticed that too.

Niall's blue eyes stare into mine as if he were trying to read my thoughts. I know he doesn't buy it. But surprisingly he drops it. "So where ye headed?"

"Home." 

"Need a ride?" He asks.

I give him a small smile. "Please?"

"Hop in." He gets in and opens the passenger door from the inside as I walk around and get in putting on my seat belt.

"Yer not from here are ya?" He asks, referring to my English accent.

I smile and shake my head no. "Figured."

"Cold?" He asks as he starts the car.

I nod rubbing my sleeve less arms, as he puts on the heat. When we pull onto the road, Niall asks me what my address is and I simply tell him. He nods. I look at the clock above the radio. It read, twelve twenty six.

Neither of us speak for awhile.I stare at his face features in awe. His face was flawless.

Stop staring Aly.

I turn my head and look out of the window. "Where's Harry?" I ask, breaking the ice.

He smiles keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't know. He went to go run a few errands earlier I think."

I make an 'o' shape with my mouth. "Ye like Harry?" He asks me, grinning.

"No." I lie. "He just has my phone."

He gives me a confused look, looking back at me, then the road.

"What do you mean he has yer phone?"

It felt kind of weird telling Niall this. 

He probably was gonna think I was crazy. "Well.. he and I were at the bakery earlier together, and I think I might have left my phone in his car, or the bakery..?" 

"Wait wait wait," he says eyebrows wrinkled. "Yer Harry's Aly??"

My heart flutters at his words. Harry's Aly. I wish. "Um..yeah?"

"Ha" He puffs out, "Ye and Harry's all over Twitt-er."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words, "Twitt-er." I mumble, repeating the way he said Twitter.

"Hey don't make fun of me." He says, smiling.

"I'm not. Its cute." I laugh, blushing after.

His phone starts ringing, and his smile fades once his phone touches his ear.

"Calm down! Ok ok! I hear ya. I'm on my way." He hangs up and looks at me.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, do ye mind if I make a quick stop first?"

I shake my head no. When I kind of did mind. I felt dirty and wanted to take a shower. And the water on my pants soaked through to my underwear making me feel icky, not to mention, my hair felt matted on my head like a wet rag. I'm surprised Niall even let me in his car.

"It wont take long. I promise." He says, as he turns onto the highway.


	10. ❶Ⓞ - Kidnapped?

"Hey Niall..can I use your phone to call my grandmother?" 

"Sure" He digs it out of his pocket and hands it to me.

Knowing that my grandmother could be worried sick about me, I call the house. After about the 5th ring, it goes to the answering machine, so I leave a message.

"Hey Nanna, its me. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm alright and I'll be home soon. Love you." I hang up. "Thank you." I hand him back his phone. 

"Mhm. So how long have ye had your hair pink?"

"Since the beginning of this month. I dye it a different color every month."

"Really? That's cool." 

"Is that your real hair color?" I ask him.

"Ah, no. My real color is brown. I started dying me hair at like age 12 or 14?" He says as if he's unsure. "Got real bored with me normal hair color, and wanted to try somethin new ye know?" 

"Yeah." I smile.

After awhile of Niall and I exchanging conversations, before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"Aly. Aly, wake up." I felt someone shaking me.

"Hmm alright Nanna." I mumble.

"Niall what have you got there?"

My eyes snap open and I lift my head up seeing Louis Tomlinson walking in front of the car. 

I was curled up in a ball and my back was facing Niall. I listened as I hear him grab his bags and get out of the car.

"How'd ya know I had things?" He said digging through his bag.

"Because I know you."

"Yeah yeah, where's Harry?"

I unhook my seat belt, and get out of the car.

"He's inside freaking the fuc-" Louis stops talking as I shut the car door and both boys look over at me.

"You found her?"

"Found her?" Niall, asks confused.

I slowly walk over to them. Oh god.

"Hello love." Louis greets, giving me a smile as he puts his hand on my back, guiding me up the hill towards the house.

"Hi." I say shyly.

I watch Niall as he jogs up the hill and past us. As we reach the top, I see him getting chased by Liam.

"No!" Niall yells, plastic bag swinging by his side. "They're mine!"

Liam stops chasing him once his eyes land on me. "So this is the famous Aly." He says walking over to me and Louis.

I give him a small smile. "Hi."

"You've had our Harold worried sick about you."

"I have?" I ask.

Louis held the door open for me as I stepped into the house. The house was big and so beautiful. 

The 4 of us walked into the living room.

"Wow." I say admiring the marble floors.

"Calm down Harry! I'm sure she's fine." I hear a smooth British accent say.

I walk over to the door. It was open so I peeked in. It was a media room.

Zayn, was in the room, sat on top of a pool table with a cue stick in his hand. And then there was Harry, who was pacing the room back and forth, hands in his curls.

"Harry?" I say, whispering slightly.

Both boys look over to the door at me.

Harry's arms drop, he looks at me as if he's seen a ghost. "Oh my God, Aly." He says, as he rushes over to me and pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight. That totally catches me off guard, but soon I find my arms wrapped around his tight torso, face in his chest, hugging him back. It definitely felt good to hug Harry. I felt..safe. And he smelled good. I smiled as I inhaled his scent. That's not weird, is it?

"I've been worried sick! I'm so sorry Aly." He mumbles into my matted pink hair.

"It's okay." I say to him, not really sure of what else to say.

"Where were you? How did-?"

"Niall found her." Louis says, him Niall and Liam now entering the room.

"Why do ye keep saying found Louis?" Niall asks, then he looks at me. "Were you lost or something?"

"I..I kind of got kidnapped..." I say, embarrassed.

"What?" All of the boys say in unison, except Harry.

" _Kidnapped?_ " Niall says.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asks.

" _Kidnapped?_ " Niall says again.

"But Harry saved you?" Louis says, in confusion.

" _Kidnapped?!_ " Niall says once more.

"Yeah, that's what Harry said." Zayn says, agreeing with Louis.

I gave each of them a confused look, then looked up at Harry, who was running the tip of his fingers across his bottom lip frowning down at me.

"Harry.." I say, looking to the side of face and underneath his curls, I see a patch of red near his jawline, that looks an awful lot like blood. I bravely reach up moving his hair to the side to see his ear covered in blood. "Oh my god." I shout yanking my arm back, stepping away from him.

My hands cover my mouth, as tears swell in my eyes. "That was you?" I cry.


	11. ❶❶ - Gotta be you

"I don't understand! Why didn't you say anything Harry? T-the house- where did you take me?" I ask, in bewilderment.

"Aly.." Harry says, putting his hand in front of him, signaling for me to calm down. "Relax. And let me explain.."

"Here." Zayn says, jumping down from the pool table, and gets a chair for me to sit in. I plop down in the chair and wait for Harry to speak. 

"I was on my way back to the school." He begins. "That's when I met your friend, Emma. She saw me and started questioning me about you and I had asked her where you were so that I could give you this." He says, taking my phone from his back pocket.

I gasp and take it pressing the power button, but it wouldn't come on. I frown then look back up at Harry, waiting for him to continue.

"So she told me that you were walking home. And so I got in my car, to meet up with you, and that's when I saw him."

"Saw who?" Liam asks.

"The psycho that attacked her." Harry says.

"Oh God." Niall says.

"Yeah.. he drove past me and he just stared at me through the passenger window and the look in his eyes.. it didn't look right." He says while shaking his head. "I knew something was wrong with him."

I look down at the floor, as all that came to my head were blurred images of the man's face.

"I was turning the corner, and saw your pink hair.." I look back at Harry as he continues.

"I saw the way his car was slowing behind you and I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach... so I turned off my headlights and pulled over to the side of the road." He paused as he stared down at the floor. "And I saw him.." He looked back up to the guys now talking to them. "Get out of his car and chase her down.. He tackled her to the ground, and hit her in her face."

"Are you fucking serious mate?" Louis says.

"And what did you do?" Zayn asks.

"I got out of the car, and beat his bloody face in, that's what I did." Harry snarled.

My heart skipped a beat. _Harry did that for me?_

"Good. He got what he deserved." Liam says.

"But Harry where did you take me? The house, it was nearly empty." 

"No Haz, you didn't take her there did you?" Louis says.

"Take me where?" I ask.

Harry sighs. "I did. It was the closes place to go. It would have took forever to get here. And I couldn't go back to the dorms. That would've been to risky."

"Take me where??"

"To the house were suppose to move into." Liam says, finally answering my question.

"Ye know our estate agent would flip if he found out ye' were dare." Niall says. "Not to mention Paul."

"We haven't even bought the place yet Harry." Says Liam. 

"I know!" Harry, says his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. 

"Did you break in?" Zayn asks.

"Geez. We're you guys even listening to me? And no!" He booms now looking at Zayn "I didn't break in."

Zayn puts his hands up in defense.

Liam chuckles, "Well I'm off to bed then."

He looks over at me. "Glad your safe Aly. Goodnight lads." 

They all say goodnight, Harry mumbling in response.

"I'm going to bed too." Louis says, "I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight love." Louis says, to me and comes over and gives me a hug.

I smile happily in response and hug him back.

"How about a midnight snack Niall?" Louis asks, putting his arm around Niall's shoulders. Niall's eyes light up and he smiles, "Like what?" He asks as they leave the room.

"I'm gonna go get some air." Zayn says, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and leaving the room as well leaving me and Harry alone.

We stare at each other till I look away, putting my head down. "You don't understand how embarrassed I am. I'm sorry for...biting your ear." 

"Yeah.." He says, walking over to a chair, putting it next to mine taking a seat. 

"And for literally punching you in the head." I say, fiddling with my fingers. I look at him, and bite my lip.

"You did give me a pretty bad head ache." He chuckles.

I laugh slightly, wiping my clammy hands together.

"Sorry for, throwing you off my back." He says slowly.

"Yeah." I say rubbing my arm.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks, in concern. I shake my head no.

We then sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you wanna..stay the night?" He asks me.

I look up, surprised at his question. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." He gets up and walks over to the pool table, grasping the eight ball in his hand, turning back around to me, leaning on the table. "I'd drive you to school in the morning."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"I could drive you home first."

"Okay..well then yeah, I'd like to stay. Do you have an iPhone charger?"

"Yeah" He responds. "C'mon."

We leave the room and walk through the kitchen where Louis and Niall were.  
Louis was sitting on the counter, eating an apple, next to Niall, who was mixing something brown in a bowl.

"Niall, what are you doing?" Harry asks, his eyes slit.

"Making a cake." Niall simply replies.

"At two in the morning.." Harry states, looking at his watch.

"Correction," Louis says, "At two fourteen in the morning."

I laugh as Harry shakes his head and takes my hand, making my cheeks warm as we head upstairs. The hallway we walked down was dark so I walked close to Harry so that I wouldn't fall or run into the wall or something.

"Sorry." Harry apologizes once we enter his room. "The light was all the way down on the other side of the hall."

I nod and look around his room. It was a typical boy room. But I didn't expect it to be this neat and tidy.

"You can use my charger, it's on the side of the bed." Harry points.

I walk over and plug up my phone. Taking a seat on the bed, as Harry walks into the bathroom. I know most girls would be like, How are you not freaking out right now? You're in Harry Styles bedroom for Christ sake!

I know, but for some strange reason I felt calm. I don't know.

Harry comes out of the bathroom rubbing his ear. "Is your ear okay?" I stand up.

"Yeah, I'm just putting some antibiotic on it." He says, walking over to his dresser.

"Here, you can put these on." He says, tossing me a white t-shirt and grey sweats. I nod biting my lip , and walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

I undress myself, folding my clothes, then I unhook my bra, taking it off laying it with my clothes. I put on Harry's sweats tying the strings so that they wouldn't fall down. I pick up his shirt and put it on shivering, as it touched my skin. I sniff the shirt, inhaling Harry's scent and smile. Then I turn and look in the mirror taking in a sharp breath as I stare at myself.

I looked worn out. It looked as if I had been crying for hours. My makeup was slightly smeared on my face, and I had a black/purple bruise underneath my right eye. I looked terrible.

Tears start to well in my eyes, till I hear a knock at the bathroom door. "You okay in there?" Harry, asks from from the other side.

"Y-yeah." I take the band from my wrist and tie my hair up into a messy bun, then pick up my clothes and open the door. 

Walking out, I freeze.

There, stood a shirtless Harry standing near the bed staring at his phone.

As if fate were trying to tell me something, on cue, my phone started to ring, playing the boys song. Harry looks up, his eyes meeting mine.

_"It's gotta be yoooooouuuuuu,_  
Only yooooouuuuuuuu,  
It's got to be yooooouuuuuu,  
Ohh only yoooooouuuuuuu. hey." 

My eyes dart to his chest, admiring the two swallows, then the butterfly above his abs. There was a knock at the door, knocking me out of trance and I accidentally drop my clothes. I quickly get on my knees, slamming to the floor, a little to hard, "Ow.." I murmur.

Niall's head peaks through the door. "Ye guys want some cake?"

"It's not even done Niall!" I hear Louis yell from downstairs.

"Ye guys want some cake, when it's done?" He then asks. 

Harry sighs, "No Niall. We don't want any cake."

"Let Aly answer for herself. Wait, where is she?" He says peeking his head in more. "Oh. Hi." He smiles, spotting me behind the door on the floor.

"Hey." I reply awkwardly, picking up my shirt and standing up.

"Do ye want some chocolate cake Aly?"

I smile. "Sure Niall."

He looks at Harry, "Ha!" He says then shuts the door.

Harry shakes his head and walks over to his closet, opening it.

Boy, was it huge. ....his closet.

I sit my clothes down on his black black bean chair, then I walk over to my phone.

It read:

**12 missed calls.**

**4 voicemails.**

**And 16 messages.**

Messages mostly from Emma.

**From: Emma(: <3**

OMG, I just saw a girl on tv with Harry styles, and she looked just like you!!!! :o

**From: Emma(: <3**

:Q___ Eeeeeekkk!!! IT IS YOU!! Call me back asap Al!!! 

**From: Emma(: <3**

Aly where are you!?!??!! Getting it on with Harry, I suppose!! ;) <3 <3 <3 wink wink!

I roll my eyes and look at my missed calls.

Five from Emma and seven from Nanna.

I try dialing the house phone again but she doesn't pick up. She must be asleep, I thought.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Harry asks breaking me from my thoughts.

I turn around and look at his face, avoiding his bare chest. "I live with my grandmother, and no she hasn't answered the phone."

"Hm. Maybe she's asleep." He says, folding a pair of his pants. "It is two in the morning of course."

Shoot. I forgot. "Yeah, just like I should be."

He chuckles, just as Niall yells, "Aly! The cake is done!" I leave the room and walk down the stairs, followed by Harry.

"Harry, your not getting any."

"Niall, shut up." Harry says in annoyance, taking a carton of juice from the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

Niall cuts me a piece of cake handing it to me on a plate, and gives me a fork and also a glass of milk.

I thank him and take a seat on one of the stools near the counter. I dig my fork into the cake and take a bite.

" _Oh my God._ " I moan. "Niall this is soo good."

He smiles proudly. "Why thank you."

Harry then stands beside me, leaning with his elbow on the counter, watching me eat.

I feel myself blush under his stare and I turn to Niall. "Um..Where's Louis?"

"He went off to bed." He says, picking up a plate that had 3 slices of cake on it. He grabs the carton of milk, saying "Goodnight!" as he heads up the stairs.

Harry chuckles. "That is _way_ too much cake to be eating at two in the morning." I giggle and drink some of my milk.

Once I finished my cake, Harry washes the dish for me and I finish off my milk, then hand him the glass.

After that, we head back upstairs to his room. Harry shuts the door, then goes to his closet and takes out a blanket. He lays it on the floor then takes a pillow from the bed. "You can take the bed. I'll take the floor." He says.

I nod slowly and get into the bed. "Do you need the charger?"

He picks up his phone and shakes his head. "No, I'm good." He then walks to the switch and turns off the light, the room immediately becoming dark.

Harry walks over and lays down on the floor. I turn and face the wall lifting the covers up over my shoulder. I listen as he moves around on the floor, trying to get comfortable. Soon he stops and the room becomes quiet.

"Not really my type of music my arse." He then mumbles, which causes me to burst out in laughter, just releasing I'd been caught.


End file.
